


ache

by renfa



Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Pining, Sibling Incest, diazcest, no beta we die like men, post blood brothers end, set in blood brothers end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:15:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24091951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renfa/pseuds/renfa
Summary: He dreams of him in the night, and wishes that it is his hands touching him instead.
Relationships: Daniel Diaz/Sean Diaz
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	ache

**Author's Note:**

> :-)

Daniel isn’t sure when all this began. The thoughts that cloud his brain, the sensations that wrap around his heart like a blanket. The images of his brother’s face flashing constantly in his mind—a reminder, a tattoo. He isn’t sure when this all began: the emotions that cling to his skin whenever he gets too near, the heat that coils in his belly whenever their fingers brush together, or the lump that forms in his throat whenever his brother tells him he loves him—a gentle reminder that somehow prickles so much.

And then there are the dreams, visions in the darkness when nobody else is watching. Of skin against skin, of lips against lips, and of teeth tearing into flesh: hungry and possessive. Of a familiar voice whispering his name, soft and desperate as it pleads. For more, for something, for _him._

Has this want always been sitting in his chest, stirring, waiting to be awakened, like a bud that flowers over time? He can’t remember the first time he’s begun to think of him differently, and not just his brother, someone who was tasked to look after him. But everything is different now, changed like the two of them.

There’s a part of him that knows it is wrong, that he shouldn’t feel this way toward him. He’s his brother, for fuck’s sake. The only family he has left in this new unfamiliar place, and the only family he’s ever going to need until the end of time. He shouldn’t even want him like this, but god, he can’t help it. 

Staring at him now, with his eyes drinking him in through the dim light of the candles, he can’t help but want. Want him so bad it almost hurts. With his eyes closed and his breathing steady, lips parted slightly as he snores ever so gently, he seems so peaceful. So vulnerable, so fragile, like a doll he could rip apart with his hands if he so much as wants to.

Desire courses through him, hot and familiar as the feeling of his brother’s hands. Tearing his eyes away from his peaceful face, he slowly slides a hand down his trousers, palming himself through his boxers. He groans all too quietly in the dark, and then immediately bites his lip, swallowing the familiar name that wants to spill out of his mouth like a secret.

His hand slides lower, farther, sneaking in through his boxers to grab hold of his cock, his movements gentle, tender. His breath catches in his throat, the warmth of his hands a startling contrast against the chill of the night breeze. When he closes his eyes, it is all too easy to lose himself in his daydreams. To pretend that it is not his hand that touches him, but his brother instead, making him feel good.

He could almost imagine how it would feel like against him, warm and calloused as it wraps around his cock, gripping it firmly in his hand, teasing him, touching him the way he has always wanted him to. He would start slow and gentle, rubbing his thumb against his slit, his strokes easy and careful, feeling him up, drinking him in.

Pleasure spikes through him, from the top of his head down to the tips of his toes and he would buck his hips up, urgent and almost forceful. He would whisper his name and look up at him, locking his eyes with his brother’s. There would be no words spoken, no pleas uttered. What else is there to say? In his eyes, the answers are already written, and in his mind, his brother understands him better than anyone else in the world.

And so he would concede and give him what he wants, and everything around them would fall away. With one hand on his body and the other gripping his cock, he focuses only on the sensations. Of the fingers that trail all over his skin, roughened by the years of hard work but still so tender as they glide up and down his chest. Of the hand that wraps around his cock, stroking him with a growing urgency, tugging and pulling as he urges him to cave in. Of the sound of his own voice, hoarse and desperate against his ears as he screams his name out, over and over like a prayer.

He clenches his eyes shut and quickens his pace, his hand wrapped firmly around his cock, his strokes strong and rough, desperate. He could feel it now: the quiet pull in his senses, the coil in his stomach threatening to snap, his orgasm creeping closer and closer with each tug. Vaguely, he could taste blood on the tip of his tongue, but he ignores it, too focused on the growing pleasure to think about anything else at the moment.

He feels his cock pulsing against his hand and all of a sudden, the coil in his body snaps. A choked gasp spills out of his lips, and he finally spills onto his waiting palm, his brother’s name a murmured prayer falling quietly from his mouth.

He takes a moment to breathe, to come down from his high, wiping his hands against the fabric of his trousers before turning around on the bed, facing the man beside him. He casts a quick glance at his brother and nearly smiles at the sight. He’s still peacefully asleep beside him, completely unaware of what had just happened. Good. With the smile still on his lips, he shuffles ever so closer to him, leaning in to press his lips against his brother’s. He lets his lips linger for the slightest moment, savoring the taste of him before finally pulling away, finding himself suddenly missing the feeling of his lips against his. 

Sean stirs a little in his sleep, though he remains completely still, and Daniel takes the opportunity to lie down and curl up against him like he always does. Almost automatically, his brother wraps an arm around him, pulling him flush against him. Nuzzling his head affectionately against his chest, he closes his eyes and takes comfort in his brother’s presence: in the feeling of his arms around him, caging him in; in the rhythmic beating of his heart against his rib cage, almost like a whispered melody against his ears; and in the rise and fall of his chest as he breathes, quiet and steady.

It does not matter what happens in the morning, or the day after that, or even the next one after that. The only thing that matters in this moment is that they are here together, forever and ever.

**Author's Note:**

> :---)


End file.
